elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Culto imperial
thumb|300px|Estandarte del Culto imperial. El Culto imperial es una de las facciones imperiales que se han establecido en Páramo de Vvarden en la época en la que aparece el Nerevarino. Trasfondo El Culto imperial rinde culto a los Nueve Divinos, la religión oficial del Imperio de Tamriel, en contraposición a la religión dunmer del Templo del Tribunal. El Nerevarino, no obstante, podrá unirse a ambos cultos. Unirse al Culto Para unirse a la facción habrá que ir a cualquiera de las capillas que el Culto tiene repartidas por los fuertes imperiales y hablar con el líder de ella, tras lo cual nos ofrecerá unirnos por una tarifa de 50 . Estas localizaciones son: *Fuerte Polilla Macho, cerca de Ald'ruhn. *Fuerte Polilla Lunar, cerca de Balmora. *Fuerte Pelagiad, en Pelagiad. *Fuerte Darius, en Gnisis. *Salón del Carcayú, en Sadrith Mora. *En el Barrio Extranjero de Vivec. *Capilla imperial de Corazón de Ébano. *Palacio Real de El Duelo . *Fuerte Polilla Helada . Habilidades El Culto favorece las siguientes habilidades para avanzar de rango entre sus filas: *Arma contundente *Conjuración. *Misticismo. *Restauración. *Encantar. *Elocuencia. *Desprotegido. Rangos # Lego # Novicio # Iniciado # Acólito # Adepto # Discípulo # Oráculo # Invocador # Teúrgo # Primado Altar curativo En cada capilla del Culto hay un altar que el Nerevarino puede usar. Los no miembros de la facción deben pagar 25 , y los miembros por debajo del rango Iniciado deben pagar 10 . Los miembros de mayor rango podrán usarlo gratis. En este se nos dará la opción de curarnos una enfermedad, curarnos la plaga de la Montaña Roja, curarnos un envenenamiento o restaurar atributos. Miembros Líder en Páramo de Vvarden *Ruccia Conician. (Entrenadora) Otros *Lauravenya. *Urjorad. *Processus Vitellius. *Cocistian Quaspus. *Olquar. *Segunivus Mantedius. *Syloria Siruliulus. *Olumba gro-Boglar. *Frik. *Iulus Truptor. *Kaye. *Lalatia Varian. *Sarmosia Vant. *Sauleius Cullian. *Synnolian Tunifus. *Lassinia Mussillius. (Entrenadora) *Chaplain Ogrul. *Pallia Ceno. (Entrenadora) *Crulius Pontanian. *Naspis Apinia. *Peragon. *Somutis Vunnis. *Jon Hawker. *Ygfa. *Adusamsi Assurnarairan. (Entrenador) *Aunius Autrus. *Scelian Plebo. *Jocien Ancois. *Crito Olcinius . *Mirisa . *Jeleen . Misiones Synnolian Tunifus *''Reunir sirena del pantano'' (Gathering Marshmerrow). *''Reunir estiércol'' (Gathering Muck). *''Reunir antera de sauce'' (Gathering Willow Anther). *''Reunir jalea de scrib'' (Gathering Scrib Jelly). *''Reunir raíz de bulbo de alcornoque'' (Gathering Corkbulb Root). *''Reunir carne de rata'' (Gathering Rat Meat). *''Reunir cuero de netch'' (Gathering Netch Leather). Iulus Truptor *''Limosna de la misión de Skyrim'' (Alms from Skyrim Mission). *''Limosna de la misión argoniana'' (Alms from the Argonian Mission). *''Limosna de Polilla Macho'' (Buckmoth Alms). *''Camisa y chaleco para el Final de la cosecha'' (Shirt and Vest for Harvest's End). *''Brandi para la cena de recaudación'' (Brandy for the Fundraising Dinner). *''Donación de Cunius Pelelius'' (Donation from Cunius Pelelius). *''Promesa de Canctunian Ponius'' (Pledge from Canctunian Ponius). Kaye *''La loza de cal perdida'' (Missing Limeware). *''La aparición'' (The Haunting). *''Thelsa Dral la bruja'' (Thelsa Dral the Witch). *''El bastón de plata de la deshonra'' (The Silver Staff of Shaming). *''Espíritu sin descanso'' (Restless Spirit). Lalatia Varian *''Anillo en la oscuridad'' (Ring in Darkness). *''Las Botas del Apóstol'' (Boots of the Apostle). *''La Hoja de hielo del Monarca'' (Ice Blade of the Monarch). *''El pergamino de abrasamiento salvaje'' (The Scroll of Fiercely Roasting). *''Rompecráneos'' (Skull-Crusher). Otras *''Una moneda afortunada'' (A Lucky Coin). Apariciones * . de:Kaiserlicher Kult en:Imperial Cult fr:Culte Impérial ru:Имперский культ Categoría:Morrowind: Facciones Categoría:Lore: Facciones